Goldview (City)
Goldview is a non-canon city made by Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing. If you would like to make a character who lives in Goldview, please ask first! :) If I give you permission, you can make a gang or cult if you tell me what the gang does, where they live, what their morals are, and their age range. Location Goldview is located in the western coast of Pyrrhia, where the desert and tundra meet. The city is located right along the coast, and is surrounded by hills. The temperature stays near 65° Fahrenheit year-round, and the ocean water isn't too cold. Layout Goldview is a fairly large city. The center of town has the mayor's office, jail, and other important buildings. There are also a few shops in the middle of town. Towards the edge of town is where the trading stands are set up, and there's a trading market on the eastern edge of town where traders from all over come to sell their goods. There are many housing options, with apartments in the middle of town, nicer houses on the western side, hotels on the east side, and cozy suburbs on the northern and southern sides. The docks on the ocean are located on the southwestern edge of town, and there's almost always a steady stream of traffic. History The city started about 200 years after the Scorching as a temporary trading market. Over a period of 1,000 years, it developed into a popular tourist destination and trading hub. Since then, it has continued to slowly grow. During the War of SandWing Succession, the economy was strained due to the lack of trade, but it made a quick recovery was Queen Thorn rose to the throne. With the rediscovery of Pantala, trade is better than ever and the town is thriving with dragons from both tribes. Legends There is a legend of a sunken ship off of the shore of Goldview. Some say it holds great wealth, while others claim it is actually haunted. Nobody knows for sure, since those who go to investigate rarely come back. Citizens Goldview is a trading town, with many dragons coming from across the continent and even, sometimes, across the ocean to trade at the large market there. The permanent residents can be quite varied, with hybrids and purebreds from many different tribes. Quartz - mayor Sakura - baker at "The Sweet Tooth" Mars - owner of bookstore called "Bookwyrms" Skua - resident runaway, niece of the mayor Bluemoon - author, works part-time at "Bookwyrms" Gouldian - blacksmith Harlequin - comedian Gangs While most of the city is fairly secure, especially toward the center, gangs still thrive around the edges. Theft isn't too uncommon, although there isn't very much violence. A couple of the known gangs are- The Sunken Pirates Gang - Leader- Constellations, Members- Deepsea, Floe, Koi, Zander, Haddock, Sandbar, Gourami, Carp The Lost Gang - Leader- Mercy, Members- Dusk, Sandstorm, Lilie, Mite, Pomegranate, Fig, Dragonfly The Sunken Pirates The Sunken Pirates gang is a gang of thieves. They live in the sunken ship off of the docks, and they raid the ships at night. Constellations Deepsea Floe Koi Zander Haddock Sandbar Gourami Carp The Lost The Lost gang is a group of orphaned and abandoned dragonets, who live together and steal what they need to survive. They currently live in a small, abandoned bed-and-breakfast building that hasn't been occupied for a few decades. Mercy Dusk Sandstorm Lilie Mite Pomegranate Fig Dragonfly Cults In addition to having a few gangs, there's also a cult or two in the coastal town. While they're kept in check by the guards and law enforcement, the cults are often much harder to control than the gangs due to their more limited criminal activities. A couple of the known cults are- The Prophets of Balance - Leader- Yew, Members - Daffodil, Reindeer, Darkscales, Cloud, Hawk, Thrush The Prophets of Balance The Prophets of Balance are a cult led by Yew. She has made it her mission to keep Goldview safe by bringing balance, but is willing to tread dark paths to get there. In the past, members of the gang have murdered to keep a gang from becoming too strong and active, or they've done some political influence to get what they want. Overall, the members believe they are doing what the nature spirits want by keeping balance, but the cult has some sinister plans. Yew Daffodil Reindeer Darkscales Cloud Hawk Thrush Category:Places Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing)